


Years Gone By

by LunarCassiopeia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCassiopeia/pseuds/LunarCassiopeia
Summary: A collection of memoirs from Fukurodani members 10 years from when Haikyuu took place





	1. Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Konoha ended up getting drunk at Washio's bar one night and ended up having to be taken home by Washio.

It was another quiet evening. The bar was nearly empty at this time considering it was about time for it to close for the night. Nearly everyone had left and the only ones who remained was the bar owner and his drunken boyfriend. The building was quiet with just the two of them. It wasn't like a few moments before, where people were scattered everywhere. Conversations about work and gossip filled the room but now, with no one here, the only thing that filled the silence now was the soft jazz coming out from the speakers.

The bartender, Washio Tatsuki, set the clear drinking glass down on the table with a loud thunk and turned around glancing over at his drunken boyfriend, Konoha Akinori, chug the last few sips of the liquor. Shaking his head, Washio set down the cloth that he was using to clean with besides the glass and made his way over to Konoha.

“Akinori, I think you've had enough,” Washio said a stern voice as he reached over the counter of the bar and pulled the empty bottle of alcohol out of Konoha’s loose grip. Feeling the bottle slipping out of his grasp, Konoha groaned and reached out for the bottle again, only to feel nothing but the air. Letting out a defeated sigh, Konoha lowered his head and laid it on top of his folded arms resting on the counter.

“Tatsuki, give me one more. I promise this will be the last one,” Konoha mumbled, holding his hand out, hoping that Washio would get him another bottle. However, considering all the times he told him ‘no’ before, there was a slim chance he'd say ‘yes’ but it didn’t hurt to ask. Washio stared at Konoha's outstretched hand before letting out a sigh and gently swatted the hand away before placing the empty glass bottle into the trash.

“Akinori, you're drunk. You shouldn't be having any more alcohol.”

“I'm not drunk! I'll prove it!”

Wanting to prove that he was fine and that he could handle another drink, Konoha immediately stood up in an attempt to prove that he was well enough to stand on his own, though of course, his plan instantly backfired on him. The moment Konoha feet had touched the ground once more after being suspended up in the air thanks to the tall bar stools, he stumbled forwards, nearly falling flat on his face but managed to catch himself by reaching out and holding onto the countertop of the bar for support. Washio shook his head as Konoha attempted once more to stand up straight, which was much more successful than the first time.

“I just tripped over my feet. I'm fine.”

“Konoha, you are barely standing up straight.”

Konoha pouted and opened his mouth, about to say something in response but no words came out. Washio was right and he knew himself that he was drunk as hell. As much as he tried to hide it that fact, it was plain obvious. His head was spinning and his legs were ready to give out at any second. The only reason he was still standing somewhat was because he was holding onto the counter with all his strength, as if it was the end of the world if he were to let go.

“I’ll drive you back, Akinori.”

“Fine.”

Washio let out a sigh of relief, glad that Konoha decided not to make a scene, then began to make his way from behind the counter over to Konoha’s side. He wrapped the blond’s arm around his neck, holding onto him with one hand and wrapped the other around Konoha’s side. After glancing around the room one last time, Washio headed over towards the exit, dragging the drunken Konoha along with him. He stopped by the doors and turned off all the lights before leaving the building with Konoha. Once outside, Washio helped Konoha make his way over to the car before climbing into the driver’s seat and started making their way back to his apartment.

Once the two of them were back home, Washio guided Konoha towards the bathroom so he could freshen up first. When Konoha was finished cleaning and changing out, Washio made his way to the bathroom to do the same. He changed out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable to sleep in, then brushed his teeth and washed his face before heading back out. By the time Washio came back, Konoha seemed to sober up somewhat, though it seemed that there was still a bit of alcohol in his system.

Washio stared at all the clothes that Konoha threw onto the floor while he was in the bathroom and shook his head before bending over to pick up the clothes, neatly folding them one by one. First was the shirt, next was the pants, and once Washio finished folding them, he set the clothes on top of the dresser besides him before heading into bed with Konoha.

“Tatsuki.”

“What is it Akinori?”

“Look my way please?”

Washio paused for a moment, considering Konoha’s request before making the decision to turn over to face the other. Seeing Washio now facing him, Konoha smiled and reached out, gently caressing Washio’s cheek before leaning forwards to kiss him on the lip. As their lips met, Konoha slowly wrapped his arms around Washio’s neck and pulled himself closer towards Washio right until their chests were touching. 

“Tatsuki, I want you to make me feel good tonight,” Konoha whispered as he buried his face into Washio’s chest, slowly taking in his musky odor. Washio glanced down and chuckled at Konoha’s actions, finding the other to be cute when he was half drunk. Washio ran his fingers through Konoha’s long hair, pausing for a brief moment, and then, in an instant, he pushed Konoha over so that the blond was lying on his back and he was on top, towering over him.

“You asked for it, so don't be complaining tomorrow morning,” Washio chuckled before leaning down to kiss Konoha’s forehead.


	2. Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi are on a video call with one another, talking to each other about what to do when Akaashi gets back from studying abroad.

“Koutarou.”

“Keiji!”

Hearing the soft and calming voice of his boyfriend, the bi-colored-haired male’s eyes lit up as the computer opened up his camera and loaded the video call, showing him his boyfriend on the other end of the call. While it about late evening in Japan, where Akaashi was, the sun had just risen. Unable to hide his enthusiasm, he energetically waved at the other fair skinned ravenette on the screen. Akaashi laughed as Bokuto waved, then gave him a gentle wave back at his boyfriend.

“How late is it for you over there?” Akaashi asked, giving Bokuto a look of concern. He knew that when it was morning here in New York, it was evening back in Tokyo. It wasn't that hard to manage a range of time where they could call each other, but he was just concerned about keeping up Bokuto. But then again, Bokuto was always filled with energy and there was hardly a moment when he would ever be exhausted. Akaashi let out a small sigh, shifting his weight on the bed, but ended up finding it difficult to find a position that was comfortable, so he grabbed his laptop and moved from Where he was sitting and sat himself down at his desk instead.

“It's about 8 in the evening, what about you Keiji?”

“It's close to 7 in the morning. I just woke up a few minutes ago.”

Akaashi rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his messy curly hair, earning a small grin from Bokuto on the other end. He that no matter how bad Akaashi looked, whether it be his disheveled hair from when he first wakes up or the questionable outfit he wore, Bokuto still loved him all the same and that made Akaashi the luckiest man in the world.

“Keiji, you're coming back soon right? Right?”

“Of course, I told you that during our last call. And the one before that. And the one before that,” Akaashi chuckled as leaned over and grabbed his earbuds sitting on his desk, just a few inches away from him. He plugged his earbuds into his laptop, then slipped them into his ears. Glancing back up at his screen, Akaashi could see there was a look of confusion on Bokuto’s face as he tried to recall their previous conversations, then suddenly remembering and began to talk once more.

“Oh right! Sorry ‘bout that, I'm just really excited to see you again Keiji! It's been a year now and I'll finally be able to hold you in my arms like this again!” Bokuto shouted as backed away from the camera just a bit and hugged himself. It was a like a little preview of what he had planned for Akaashi the moment he got back to Japan. Akaashi chuckled, finding Bokuto’s gestures to be endearing. He wasn't as expressive as Bokuto was but anyone could tell from the big grin that he had on his face indicated that he was just as excited to see Bokuto once more.

For the past year, Akaashi had been studying abroad in America, more specifically, in New York. Prior to studying in America, Akaashi studied at his local university. He wanted to become a doctor and in his final years of college, he was given the opportunity to study in America in one of the finest medical schools. Akaashi, of course, couldn't turn down this offer and accepted. It was definitely a sad parting for him and Bokuto but the two of them managed to keep their long-distance relationship going. The two of them always kept in touch with each other for the past year through text messages and video calls, and now, in just a few days, he would be on a plane heading back to Japan. Back to where Bokuto was waiting.

“Koutarou, you remember what day it’ll be when I get back right?”

“Do I?”

“You should know it very well.”

“Hm, let me think… Oh! It's our anniversary!”

“Yes it is.”

“Oh! We should do something fun together!”

“Did you have anything in mind?”

Hearing Akaashi’s question, Bokuto paused for a moment to think. The two of them had done plenty of things together. Some of his personal favorite memories together was when they visited the amusement park and when they had their date out on the beach. Those two were a lot of fun and as much as he wanted to do something like that again, Bokuto decided he wanted to do something really special together. After all, this is the first time he'll be seeing Akaashi in person after he left for America.

“If you don't mind, I actually have a suggestion for our anniversary.”

“What is it?”

Bokuto turned his head to the side like a curious little puppy as he waited for Akaashi’s answer. Seeing Bokuto’s curious look as he anticipated Akaashi’s response, Akaashi couldn't help but to softly chuckle, holding his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. Akaashi always loved seeing that curious look in Bokuto’s eyes. It was always filled with wonder and amazement, as if Bokuto was seeing something entirely out of this world. It made him different from others and that was one of the many things that made him fall for Bokuto. Clearing his throat, Akaashi removed his hand and began speaking.

“I'd like to stay at home alone and do nothing but watch some of our favorite movies, just the two of us.”

“Oh! That's a really good idea Keiji!”

“Haha, I can't wait until I get back now.”

“Me too!”

After Bokuto’s comment, there was a moment of silence that followed after. Wondering how much time had passed Akaashi glanced down at the time displayed in the corner of his laptop screen. It seemed that neither of them had noticed that few hours had passed. It was now afternoon for Akaashi and just past midnight for Bokuto. Thankfully, it was Saturday and neither of them had any plans for the weekend.

“Koutarou, it’s getting late for you over there right?”

“Oh yeah, you're right! I didn't even notice how much time had passed!”

“Make sure you get some good sleep. I wouldn't want you to be tired tomorrow because of me.”

“Mmm, you're right Keiji. I'll make sure to get plenty of rest! I love you and good night!”

“I love you too, Koutarou, and good night.”

Of course, despite saying their farewells for the day/night, neither of them wanted to end their call just yet. They sat there in silence, softly smiling at each other as they waved goodbye for another half minute before finally deciding to end the call. Akaashi closed his laptop and turned around. He stood up and slowly made his way towards the window. He glanced out of the window, and looked down at the busy streets beneath him, silently wishing he could share this view with Bokuto one day. Though to be honest, what Akaashi wanted more than anything was to be in Bokuto’s warm embrace once more. Smiling at the thought of soon being together with Bokuto again, Akaashi closed the curtains and got ready to head out for the day.

Only a few more days until they reunite with each other.


End file.
